


Power of nature

by kriegswaffel



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-06
Updated: 2003-09-06
Packaged: 2018-11-20 03:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11328105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kriegswaffel/pseuds/kriegswaffel
Summary: In the middle of the night: There's only one decision. But can you decide on your one this easy?





	Power of nature

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ScullySlash](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Scully_Slash_Archive), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works.. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [ScullySlash's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/scullyslash/profile).

Power of nature

### Power of nature

#### by lonelylight

  


Summary: In the middle of the night: There's only one decision. But can you decide on your one this easy? Disclaimer: CC and all the others... blablablabla... this is a noncomecial story. Feedback: I'd love to receive some!  
Author's note: I heard some Avril Lavigne songs and got inspired by them. Enjoy yourself with seeking the parts ;P And, be gentle, it's my second part of english fanfiction, normaly I writ german. Feel free to write me if you want to be my beta! :) 

Power of nature 

It's a damn cold night. I'm standing on the bridge; I'm waiting in the dark. I thought you would be here by now. There's nothing but the rain, no footsteps on the ground. I'm listening, but there's no sound.  
The Potomac beneath me is a torrential river; it's been raining for days. 

I've been to a party; a 'little' private single-party, which an old friend of mine got hold of. But I made off earlier. I couldn't bear to see them all again, all my ex girlfriend from academy times. It hurts to see most of them so happy with their life. I'm not. I can't celebrate with them and go with one of them, just to recognize what I knew before; it's not what I'm looking for. I know that none of them is. It's you! You are my inspiration, my guardian light in the darkness and my support in this torrential river we call live. Sometimes I ask myself, is it enough to live, is it enough to breathe why I'm still here, and is just die enough? 

Sometimes I get so weary, I even freak myself out. I laugh till I fall bended asleep. I want to cry when it's over. I'm happy nobody ever saw one of that bursts. Though I'm sure you could heal them. Not as a doctor, but as a healer. Sometimes I believe a single touch of you could heal my; sometimes I just want to believe this. 

I put my hands on the parapet and go on starring in the wild flood. Nobody would survive this. Should I...? 

You know, when I look at you, I want to touch you, not sexual, just touch, to feel you. I want to caress your cheek, to take you in my arms. To just look at you hurts so much. 

The brown waves get wilder and a few drops of spindrift hit my face. They invite me. They ask whether I don't want to be with them, to play with them before I die. Dana, were are you? Please come and rescue me! I don't know what to do. Trough veil of rain I see car lights. I feel so lonely and lean over the parapet. Would you miss me? Dana?  
Sure not, I'm not important, am I? Please talk to me, Dana! I made my decision. I grip the parapet more firmly and will follow the waves' Invitation. Please rescue me, please talk to me! Please come and rescue me! No, your much too fare away, you can't hear me. Please, don't let me do!  
A part of myself is so nave to believe she will come to rescue me. **RESCUE ME! DON'T LET ME DO THIS!**

"Monica?" 

It's you. You grab for my lower arm; the wet leather beneath your fingers is slippery. I know it. I turn.  
"Everything okay with you, Monica?"  
You are so beautiful. In the one hand you hold an umbrella above us and with the other one you check the warmth of my half frozen cheeks. She's so warm, your hand. When let sink her to your side I grab it, fearing the waves could take me by force. But I'm sure they won't dare with you guarding me. "Your fingers are frozen cold! Come, I take you home with me and we'll warm you up, OK?" I let you take me to your car willing. So you have been the one to lighten up my life for few seconds! I love you! 

God, I'm sp happy I've come here! I never would have endured loosing Monica! And it's been obviously: her plan was to jump. Why have I been driving this way again? Oh right, the Potomac flooded the other street completely. But why? It's been planed that the river can't flood it. What's up? Normally the river isn't this wild, not this time of the year, no matter how much it's been raining. 

End   
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to lonelylight


End file.
